Guildpact Draft II
by CryxMasterMind729
Summary: After all that's happened, the Guildless have risen and provided a NEW Guildpact to be signed by the Guild Leaders and Champions. I don not Own MTG or any affiliated characters, nor do I own this concept. One of my Friends actually asked me to do this for a class assignment for him and he let me post it. Read, Review, and Comment!


GuildPact Draft II

By the Declaration of the Guildless, this new GuildPact is drafted as a template for all current and Future Guilds. Each Guild will subsequently be assigned a certain post of power, hear by referred to as a Sphere, in which that Guild must show decent judgement and restraint while maintaining Absolute authority within that Sphere. Each will also be checked, and held responsible for transgressions, by each other guild without encroachment on their Sphere.

With this GuildPact, the Guildless are allowed certain undeniable truths and rights. These truths and rights are to include, but be limited to, Protection in times of both War and Peace, a deciding Vote on all Amendments, and the right to Maintain a Personal Household with all Possessions with Fear. Shaould any of these Rights be breached by one or more Persons within a guild, the Elected Officials of the Guildless retain the right and ability to dissolve the offending parties affiliation to any Guild. Should a Guildleader breach these rights, the Elected Officials of the Guildless may choose to either dissolve the guild in it's entirety or remove the Leader from their position and allow a new Leader to Step up.

On this Guildpact, there will be listed a series of Offenses that have been perpetrated in the past and the punitive assignments for further transgressions. All activities listed below, alongside the requirements, shall be noted by each Guild and be followed to the letter.

1) The first Grievance to be listed is the Golgari's known raising of the dead without permission from either deceased before Death or the Family after Death. To do so in the future will hence forth be Considered a Transgression of Basic Rights. Multiple Offenses can, and Will, result in immediate termination of all Guild Affiliations of the the Offending Party.

2) Forced Genetic Alterations will also hence forth be prohibited,and considered Unlawful. Forced Genetic Alterations of any person(s) Shall result in Immediate Trial and have a MINIMUM sentence of at least Ten Years in a Detainment Field patrolled by both the Azorius Senate and the Boros Legion, should a Guilty Verdict be wrought.

3) Failure to Maintain all and any Public Works shall be considered Dereliction of Duty and Endangerment of the General Population and carry a Punitive Sentence. All offending Parties will be Persecuted in Accordance with the New GuildPAct. If Found Guilty, the Offending Party(s) shall receive a minimum Sentence of 500 Hours of Community Service to be Determined by the Sentencing Arbiter.

4) All and Any Parties Held by the Cult of Rakdos, or affiliated with said Guild, shall be REQUIRED to have an Appropriate number of Boros Legion Soldiers in the vicinity of the Party to Maintain Peace for the Surrounding Civilians. Rakdos Riots are Strictly Prohibited and Rioters will be either Arrested or Terminated, based on the level Resistance, as determined by the Leading Boros Soldier on Premises.

5) Laws and Amendments are to be Enforced by the Boros Legion. Laws are to be Interpreted by the Azorius Senate. Should Either Guild over Step these boundaries, the Offending Party will face a trial before the Elected Officials of the Guildless and, should a Guilty Verdict be reached, face a minimum Sentence of 20 years within a Detainment Field along side being Stripped of all titles, Privileges and Ranks.

6) Orzhov Syndicate merchants will be Required to maintain a Pricing on all Retail Sales of no mare than Ten Percent of the Whole Sale value divided by the Quantity of Items Purchased. If said Merchant deals with Wholesale, then it is a five percent increase in price between store Purchase and Sale. Failure to Comply will result in either the Suspension, or Complete Revoking, of the Offending Merchants Retail License.

7) Agents of the House Dimir are required to Refrain from all Espionage Activities, unless requested by a Guild Member outside the House Dimir, Gruul Clans, Cult of Rakdos, and the Orzhov Syndicate. Failure to Comply is Tantamount to Treason and results in the Punitive action of Detainment. Further Transgressions will result in Death.

Each Guild is Assigned a Sphere of Power, where they Maintain absolute control, but must show decent Judgement and Restraint. These Spheres are Dictated below.

1) Azorius Senate: The Azorius Senate shall be tasked with the Creation, Passing, and Interpretation of new Laws and Amendments. All Trials shall also be Presided over by the Arbiters of the Azorius Senate alongside the Elected Officials.

2) Boros Legion: The Boros Legion is tasked with Maintaining peace at all times, including stopping all crimes in progress and tracking down and Catching any Fugitives. The Boros Legion will also Act as the Standing Army.

3) Gruul Clans: Shall return their Original Purpose of Mataining the Wild Places of Ravnica, including the Protection of Wild and Endangered Species. The Clans are allowed the Right to attack all trespassers on what will be considered Wild Places. All Gruul Lands are to Be considered Wild Places alongside other Areas to be Determined hence forth, Including the Axebane Forest.

4) House Dimir: The House Dimir will be tasked with the Archiving of all PUBLIC Knowledge, determining what is Worth keeping and what is not, while also Recording Important events of Ravnica, Including all Court Proceedings.

5) Izzet League: Shall return to their Original task of Maintaining Public Works and Roadways. This Includes the Steamvents, all Balconies used for Public Transportation, and even Old Rav Roadways.

6) Selesnya Conclave: The Conclave shall share the Religious Sect With the Cult of Rakdos, meaning it has half the Sphere. The Conclave will Also be held responsible for all and any Roadway Gaurdians in areas the Boros Legion can not Reach.

7) Orzhov Syndicate: The Orzhov Syndicate is responsible for ALL monetary exchanges, including maintaining the Value of the Ravnican Coin. The Guild of Deals is held Responsible for all and any Contracts, which CANNOT include clauses for Immortal Servitude after Death.

8) Cult of Rakdos: The Cult of Rakdos is Tasked with the Security, Hosting, and Catering of all and Any Parties held in the City Of Guilds. Furthermore, The Cult of Rakdos is also Tasked with maintaining Half of the Religious Sphere alongside the Selesnya Conclave.

9) Simic Combine: The Simic Combine is Tasked with maintaining the overall Health of the Citizens of Ravnica. They are required to research all possible cures, antidotes, and anti-venoms for all and any Plagues that arise among the general populace.

10) Golgari Swarm: The Swarm is tasked with providing for those who can not provide for themselves, as well as the removal of all street waste.


End file.
